Red & Blue
by Nndzzhn
Summary: Sakura dan pacarnya sedang berpacaran di sebuah taman. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ayahnya menarik Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Ternyata, ayahnya membawa Sakura kesebuah rumah yang besar. "Sakura, laki-laki yang ada di depan mu ini adalah calon suami mu." Sakura dibuat kaget dengan perkataan Ayahnya. Apa yang harus dilakukan Sakura?/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura dan pacarnya sedang berpacaran di sebuah taman. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ayahnya menarik Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Ternyata, ayahnya membawa Sakura kesebuah rumah yang besar. "Sakura, laki-laki yang ada di depan mu ini adalah calon suami mu." Sakura dibuat kaget dengan perkataan Ayahnya. Apa yang harus dilakukan Sakura?

.

Red & Blue

Sasuke X Sakura X Gaara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, drama

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

Cuaca musim semi dikala siang itu sangat sejuk sekali. Daun bunga sakura berguguran ditiup angin. Suasana ini cocok sekali untuk yang sedang kasmaran. Di bawah bangku bunga sakura, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk cinta. Tampak wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu pria itu. Mereka tampak menikmati angin di taman itu. "Segar sekali ya udaranya." Ucap gadis itu.

"Iya. Aku sangat menyukai musim semi seperti aku menyukai mu." Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Gombal." Ucap gadis itu dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Untuk apa aku gombal?" ucap laki-laki itu.

"Aah… terserah kamu saja." Ucap gadis itu.

"Di musim ini juga kan, kamu lahir?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Iya, dan lusa adalah ulang tahun ku, kau akan memberikan ku kejutan tidak?" tanya gadis itu penuh harap.

"Kalau aku jawab iya pasti kau tidak akan terkejut. Kalau aku jawab tidak, kau pasti kecewa. Jadi, aku harus jawab apa?" tanya balik laki-laki itu.

"Ah terserah kau saja deh!" ucap gadis itu agak ngambek.

"Hmm… lihat saja nanti." Ucap laki-laki itu sembari tersenyum misterius.

"Oke, akan aku tunggu." Ucap gadis itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang, anginnya semakin besar. Gak baik buat kesehatan." Ucap laki-laki itu sembari menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Aah… baiklah." Ucap gadis itu.

Lalu mereka bangkit dari bangku taman itu dan berjalan menuju rumah gadis itu sembari bergandengan tangan. Tampak mereka sekali-kali tertawa bersama. Ah indahnya cinta di musim semi ini.

.

"Apa? Perusahaan Haruno meminjam uang lagi?!" Ucap pria disana dengan wajah kesal.

"Iya, tuan." Ucap pria paruh baya disana.

"Berikan saja apa yang dia mau. Tapi, awas saja kalau dia tidak bisa membayar hutangnya! Ini adalah kesempatannya yang terakhir." Ucap pria itu kesal.

"Siap, tuan. Saya permisi keluar dari ruangan ini." Ucap pria paruh baya itu.

Pria paruh baya itu langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan bosnya itu. Pria yang disebut tuan itu langsung duduk di kursi kerja nya dan menghela nafas. "Aku butuh istirahat" ucapnya.

.

Sakura sekarang dia sedang memandang _handphone_ nya dengan senang sekali. Dia begitu senang karena pacarnya mengirim kata-kata yang romantis sekali. "Aku begitu mencintaimu, Gaara- _kun_." Ucap Sakura senang.

" _Tadaima_ " teriak seseorang dari luar kamar Sakura.

Sakura langsung bangun dari tidurannya dan dengan cepat berlari keluar kamarnya. " _Okaeri, tousan_ " ucap Sakura senang.

Sakura langsung memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. " _Tousan_ , akhirnya pulang juga." Ucap Sakura senang.

"Kau pasti merindukan ku kan, sayang?" Ucap Kizashi.

"Sangat, bahkan banyaaak sekali yang akan Sakura ceritakan kepada _tousan_." Ucap Sakura senang.

"Cerita apa hmm?" Ucap Kizashi.

Sakura langsung bercerita tentang sekolahnya, temannya, kegiatannya bahkan pacarnya sendiri kepada ayahnya. Mebuki, ibu Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat keakraban putri dan suaminya hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Gaara- _kun_ itu orangnya sangat baik sekali, dia adalah calon penerus toko besi terbesar dikota ini. Hahaha..." ucap Sakura.

"Kamu sepertinya sangat menyukainya." ucap Kizashi.

"Iyaa _tousan_ " ucap Sakura.

" _Tousan_ tidak ingin cepat-cepat kamu lepas marga Haruno dan menjadi nyonya Rei." Ucap Kizashi.

"Ih _tousan_ , apaan sih ah masih jauh." Ucap Sakura agak salting.

.

" _Okaachan, otousan_ , Sakura pergi sekolah dulu ya. Gaara- _kun_ sudah datang." pamit sakura.

"Iya, hati-hati." Ucap Mebuki.

Sakura keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung menghampri Gaara yang sedari tadi menunggunya. "Apakah kamu lama menungguku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Enggak terlalu, yuk berangkat" ucap Gaara sembari menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Jarak sekolah dari rumah Sakura tidak terlalu jauh sehingga mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Mereka berjalan sambil ngobrol dan tertawa bahagia. Tidak ada yang mau mengganggu mereka. Bahkan teman-teman mereka pun hanya sekedar menyapa saja ketika bertemu dengan sepasang kekasih itu.

.

"Kapan kau akan bayar hutang mu itu, Kizashi?!" Ucap pria yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , saya tidak tau akan bayar kapan. Yang jelas, saya tidak bisa membayar hutang saya secara langsung." Ucap Kizashi.

"Kau tau, hutangmu itu sudah banyak sekali. Bahkan bila kau memberikan perusahaan mu itu pada ku, itu tidak akan cukup!" Ucap pria yang disebut Sasuke.

"Berikan saya kesempatan sekali lagi supaya saya bisa mebayar hutang pihutang saya, Sasuke- _sama_ " ucap Kizashi memohon kepada Sasuke.

"Baik, aku berikan kesempatan selama seminggu. Bila kamu tidak bisa membayar hutang mu, aku akan mengambil perusahaan dan segala aset yang kau punya." Ancam Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sasuke- _sama_." Ucap Kizashi.

.

"Ayo Sakura, ikuti saja langkahku. Kamu jangan dulu buka penutup matanya." Ucap Gaara sembari menuntun Sakura kesuatu tempat.

"Gaara- _kun_ , kau membuat ku semakin penasaran saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi kok." Ucap Gaara.

Gaara langsung menyuruh Sakura untuk berhenti. Sakura mendengar suara bisik-bisik tapi tidak jelas. Sakura semakin penasaran apa yang akan diberikan Gaara. "Sakura, buka penutup mata mu." Perintah Gaara.

Sakura dengan cepat melepas penutup matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia begitu melihat semua teman-teman sekelasnya ada disana dan berteriak "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakuraaaa!" teriak mereka.

Sakura melihat sebagian restoran ini dihias oleh balon-balon dan ada sebuah balon huruf dan ada balon berbentuk hati. Sakura sangat terharu sekali melihat apa yang Gaara berikan untuk ulang tahunnya. "Ayo tiup dulu lilinnya." Ucap Gaara sembari menyodorkan kue tart yang diatasnya terdapat lilin berbentuk 18.

Sakura langsung meniup lilin itu dan disambut meriah oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Lalu, Sakura memotong kue itu dan memberikan suapan pertamanya pada Gaara. Surakan pun langsung menghampiri kearah mereka berdua.

Tidak jauh dari pesta ulang tahun itu, terlihat pria dewasa sedang memakan sesuatu dengan tidak nikmatnya. Dia memandang sebal kerumunan para siswa-siswi yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun itu. "Kampungan sekali!" ucapnya sebal.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung disambut oleh para pelayan yang membungkukkan badan kearah Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan lurus menuju ruang makan dan terlihat ayah dan ibunya sedang makan. Sasuke langsung duduk di hadapan sang ayah. "Ah Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo makan dulu!" ucap sang ibu, Mikoto.

"Enggak. Aku sudah makan." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ah begitu…" ucap Mikoto agak kecewa.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian memanggil ku kesini?" tanya Sasuke _to the point._

Mikoto dan ayah dari Sasuke yaitu Fugaku saling lihat dan mereka kembali melanjutkan makan mereka tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Setelah selesai makan, Fugaku langsung berdehem "Kau sudah menemukan calon mu, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku.

Pertanyaan Fugaku sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget. Selama ini, Sasuke belum niat mencari pasangan hidup. Fugaku dan Mikoto selalu menyuruhnya untuk menikah, tapi Sasuke malah lebih serius mengurus kantornya. Sasuke malah diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku. "Pasti belum ya." Tebak Mikoto.

"Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jodohkan kamu dengan anak rekan _tousan_?" usul Fugaku.

Sasuke langsung menatap tidak suka kearah Fugaku. "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Terus, kapan kamu akan mencari pasangan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Entahlah." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Tousan_ beri waktu 1 minggu, jika kamu tidak menemukan pasangan mu juga, _tousan_ bakal menjodohkan kamu dengan anak rekan _tousan_!" ucap Fugaku.

Sasuke langsung menatap tidak suka Fugaku dan hendak melawan namun dia langsung bungkam ketika Fugaku mengatakan "Kalau kamu tidak menuruti apa yang _tousan_ katakan, _tousan_ akan mengambil kembali perusahaan mu itu." Ancam Fugaku.

.

"Kabuto, apa kau punya kenalan perempuan?" tanya Sasuke kepada asistennya.

Kabuto yang sedang membereskan dokumen langsung terdiam dan menatap Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya. "Maaf Sasuke- _sama_ , bisa diulang sekali lagi?" tanya Kabuto.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang perkataan ku tadi!" ucap Sasuke sedikit malu.

"Kenalan Perempuan? Ah, banyak sekali Sasuke- _sama._ Tapi, ada apa Sasuke- _sama_ bertanya seperti itu? _"_ tanya Kabuto.

"Intinya, aku harus punya pasangan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, akan saya kenalkan perempuan yang terbaik." Ucap Kabuto.

.

Kabuto dengan semangat memperkenalkan beberapa perempuan kepada Sasuke. Banyak sekali perempuan yang dikenalkan kepada Sasuke berharap Sasuke akan menyukainya. Namun, Sasuke menatap datar perempuan itu dan menyuruh Kabuto untuk tidak mempertemukan perempuan yang sudah dia kenalkan kepadanya.

"Kabuto, kenapa semua perempuan yang kau kenalkan tidak begitu menarik dimataku, heh?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Saya sudah membawakan perempuan yang terbaik untuk anda, Sasuke- _sama_." Ucap Kabuto lelah.

'Anda saja yang tidak punya ketertarikan terhadap perempuan.' Batin Kabuto kesal.

"Ini sudah hampir seminggu dan aku belum menemukan pasangan ku juga. Hah… bagaimana ini?!" ucap Sasuke depresi.

Tidak jauh dari sana terlihat Kizaki berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke sedari tadi dengan wajah gemetaran karena dia masih belum punya uang untuk membayar hutangnya. Kizaki masih bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kizaki tidak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan yang Sasuke beri kepadanya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya, istrinya dan putri tercintanya menjadi gelandangan. "Aku harus bagaimana?!" gumam Kizaki.

"Kenapa anda tidak mengajak menikah saja teman perempuan anda ketika sekolah dulu?" usul Kabuto.

"Kau lupa ya, aku sekolah di khusus laki-laki!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Ah maafkan saya, Sasuke- _sama._ " Ucap Kabuto.

Kizashi yang tidak sengaja mendengar ributan dari ruangan Sasuke sedari tadi tiba-tiba terlintas putrinya dalam pikirannya dan dia langsung menhela nafas. "Maafkan _tousan,_ Sakura." Ucap Kizashi.

Kizashi langsung masuk ke ruangan Sasuke dan semua mata langsung tertuju pada Kizashi. "Permisi, maafkan saya mengganggu anda, Sasuke- _sama._ " Ucap Kizashi sedikit gemetaran.

"Ah Haruno, apa kau sudah membawa uang untuk membayar hutang mu itu? Atau kau sudah membawa surat-surat perusahaan mu itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, maafkan saya Sasuke- _sama_ , saya tidak bisa membayar hutang saya." Ucap Kizashi.

"Kabuto, sita semua perusahaan Haruno dan segala asetnya!" perintah Sasuke.

"Siap" ucap Kabuto yang akan segera bergegas keluar.

"TUNGGU DULU!" teriak Kizashi.

"Apa lagi Kizashi?!" ucap Sasuke sebal karena diteriaki oleh Kizashi.

"Maafkan saya karena berteriak dan juga tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan anda dengan Kabuto- _san_. Sa-saya bisa mengusulkan seorang perempuan untuk anda. Mu-mungkin saja anda tertarik." Ucap Kizashi dengan percaya diri namun gugup.

Sasuke dan Kabuto masih diam di tempat untuk mencerna perkataan dari Kizashi. "Kau sangat tidak sopan sekali mendengar percakapan orang lain. Tapi, perempuan seperti apa yang akan kau kenalkan pada ku, heh?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebentar." Ucap Kizashi.

Kizashi mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah foto. Foto itu diberikan kepada Sasuke, Sasuke langsung mengambil foto itu dengan cepat dan terlihat foto Sakura sedang tersenyum dengan memakai baju sekolah. "Ini anak mu?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya, dia adalah puteri ku. Dia sekarang kelas tiga dan sebentar lagi akan lulus." Ucap Kizashi.

Sasuke terus memerhatikan foto itu begitu lama. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Sasuke langsung menyimpan foto itu ke dalam saku kemejanya. "Aku mau dengan anak mu itu. Akan ku tunggu dia sampai lulus." Ucap Sasuke.

Kizashi langsung tersenyum dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Kabuto yang sedikit-dikit melihat foto putri Kizashi terkejut. 'Ternyata Sasuke- _sama_ penyuka wanita muda.' Batin Kabuto.

"Tapi, ada syaratnya." Ucap Kizashi.

"Apa? Kau ingin hutang mu itu dilunaskan? Dan menjual anak mu kepada ku, begitu kan yang kau mau, heh?" tebak Sasuke tepat sasaran.

"Saya tidak menjual putri saya kepada anda. Saya hanya ingin menjodohkan putri saya kepada anda." Ucap Kizashi.

"Oke, hutang mu dianggap lunas. Besok, ajak dia kerumah ku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terimakasih banyak, Sasuke- _sama_." Ucap Kizashi sembari membungkukkan badan kepada Sasuke.

.

Kizashi pulang dengan wajah lesu dan bingung. Dia harus bicara apa kepada Sakura? " _Tadaima_." Ucap Kizashi sembari membuka sepatunya.

" _Okaeri, tousan_." Ucap Mebuki.

Mebuki menghampiri Kizashi dan membawa tas juga membuka jas milik Kizashi. "Sepertinya kau capek sekali. Pekerjaan mu berat?" tanya Mebuki.

"Lebih berat dari sebelumnya." Ucap Kizashi.

"Bagaimana dengan Uchiha?" tanya Mebuki.

Kizashi menatap Mebuki sejenak lalu dia memeluk Mebuki dan menceritakan apa yang telah dia lakukan kepada Uchiha. Mebuki tampak terkejut dan dia langsung mengerti kenapa Kizashi melakukan nya seperti itu. Kizashi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mebuki sedih. "Apakah keputusan tiba-tiba itu bagus untuk kita, terutama untuk Sakura?" tanya Kizashi.

"Aku harap itu keputusan yang tepat. Apalagi, Uchiha- _san_ langsung bilang dia mau menikah dengan putri kita. Aku mengerti, kenapa kamu memberikan putri kita kepada Uchiha. Kita berdoa saja, semoga keputusan ini tepat dan Uchiha akan berlaku baik kepada kita dan juga putri kita" ucap Mebuki.

Kizashi menganggukkan kepalanya merespon ucapan Mebuki. Setelah itu, Kizashi masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

"Tadaa! Ini kado untuk mu, Sakura." Ucap Gaara sembari memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Sakura.

"Gaara- _kun_ , ulang tahun ku sudah lewat. Tapi, kenapa kamu masih memberikan kado kepada ku?" tanya Sakura sedikit heran.

"Sebenarnya aku akan memberikan ini saat ulang tahun mu. Tapi, aku lupa karena terlalu sibuk menyiapkan kejutan untuk mu. Dan lupa itu malah sampai seminggu, maafkan aku." Ucap Gaara.

"Kau terlalu baik, Gaara- _kun_. _Arigatou,_ aku sangat senang sekali." Ucap Sakura senang.

Sakura mengambil kotak itu dan segera membukanya setelah meminta izin kepada Gaara. Sakura menatap takjub apa isi dari kotak itu. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan liontin huruf S. "S, sesuai dengan nama mu, Sakura." Ucap Gaara.

"Ini indah sekali, Gaara- _kun_. Aku sangat senang sekali." Ucap Sakura.

"Sini, aku pasangkan." Ucap Gaara.

Gaara lalu memasangkan kalung itu di leher Sakura. Setelah itu, Sakura memegang liontin itu dengan perasaan senang. "Aku akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin, Gaara- _kun_." Ucap Sakura.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Gaara senang.

Ketika mereka sedang berbincang dengan mesranya, tiba-tiba seseorang lari kearah Sakura dan menarik tangan Sakura. Mereka berdua terkejut dengan kelakuan seseorang itu. "Ap- _tousan_!" teriak Sakura kaget.

"Ikut _tousan_ sekarang." Ucap Kizashi sembari menarik Sakura.

"Eeh… _tousan_ tunggu!" ucap Sakura.

Kizashi langsung menarik Sakura dan berlari menjauh meninggalkan Gaara yang diam tidak mengerti dengan situasi. Kizashi langsung mendorong Sakura menuju mobilnya dan Kizashi langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat. " _Tousan,_ kita akan kemana?!" tanya Sakura.

"Diamlah, kau akan tau nanti." Ucap Kizashi.

Sakura melihat Kizashi memasukan mobilnya kesebuah rumah yang sangat besar sekali. Sejenak Sakura kagum dengan rumah itu 'Seandainya rumah Haruno sebesar ini.' Batin Sakura.

Kizashi memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah itu dan membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Sakura langsung turun dan berjalan mengikuti Kizashi. " _Tousan,_ sebenarnya kita ini mau bertamu kesiapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau akan tau nanti setelah masuk ruangan ini." Ucap Kizashi.

Kizashi membukan sebuah ruangan yang menurut Sakura itu adalah ruangan kerja. "Sasuke- _sama,_ saya datang kemari bersama putri saya." Ucap Kizashi.

Sakura yang mengerti dengan situasi langsung diam di samping _tousan_ nya dan membungkukkan badannya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Sakura sedikit lama dan dia langsung menatap Kizashi dan berdehem. Kizashi langsung mengerti dengan kode yang Sasuke berikan. "Sakura, laki-laki yang ada di depan mu ini adalah calon suami mu." Ucap Kizashi.

Sakura yang sedari tadi diam langsung terkejut dengan ucapan _tousan_ nya secara mendadak itu. "Apaa?!" ucap Sakura terkejut.

TBC

Assalamualaikum, Hay, Hallo kembali lagi bersama saya azichan dengan fanfic saya yang gaje hahahaha #plak

entah kenapa saya kepengen, kebelet, ingin banget post ini cerita gak tau kenapa:( #plak

terus ini masalah judul fanfic ini, saking bingungnya menentukan judul fict nya, langsung inget warna rambut Gaara sama Sasuke jadi we gitu judulnya, ada yang punya usulan ganti judul gak?:(

btw, makasih udah mau baca, sok we mau di komen pedas sambalado ge bae ajah aku mah, itu teh masukan buat aku hehe.

sekali lagi, makasih yaa^^


	2. Chapter 2

Kizashi memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah itu dan membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Sakura langsung turun dan berjalan mengikuti Kizashi. " _Tousan,_ sebenarnya kita ini mau bertamu kesiapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau akan tau nanti setelah masuk ruangan ini." Ucap Kizashi.

Kizashi membukan sebuah ruangan yang menurut Sakura itu adalah ruangan kerja. "Sasuke- _sama,_ saya datang kemari bersama putri saya." Ucap Kizashi.

Sakura yang mengerti dengan situasi langsung diam di samping _tousan_ nya dan membungkukkan badannya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Sakura sedikit lama dan dia langsung menatap Kizashi dan berdehem. Kizashi langsung mengerti dengan kode yang Sasuke berikan. "Sakura, laki-laki yang ada di depan mu ini adalah calon suami mu." Ucap Kizashi.

Sakura yang sedari tadi diam langsung terkejut dengan ucapan _tousan_ nya secara mendadak itu. "Apaa?!" ucap Sakura terkejut.

.

.

Red & Blue

Sasuke X Sakura X Gaara

T

Romance, drama

.

.

Sakura masih terkejut dengan apa yang Kizashi ucapkan. Sasuke menatap bingung mereka berdua. "Kizashi, jangan bilang bahwa kau belum mengatakannya!" ucap Sasuke.

"Sa-saya belum mengatakannya, Sasuke- _sama._ Maafkan saya." Ucap Kizashi.

"Ta-tapi, _tousan_ apa-apaan ini?!" ucap Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Nanti dirumah _tousan_ akan jelaskan. Perkenalkan, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Keluarganya yang selalu baik membantu perusahaan keluarga kita sejak dulu. Dan dia adalah pemimpin Uchiha Corp. Sasuke- _sama,_ dia adalah Haruno Sakura, sebentar lagi dia akan lulus dari sekolah. Putriku ini yang akan dijodohkan dengan anda." Ucap Kizashi memperkenalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura yang masih terkejut dan tidak mengerti dengan keadaan hanya diam dan memikirkan kejadian ini. "Besok, suruh dia datang kemari jam 5 sore." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik." Ucap Kizashi.

"Kalian boleh pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

.

" _Tousan,_ aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksud _tousan_ menjodohkan Sakura tanpa persetujuan dari Sakura?" tanya Sakura marah kepada Kizashi.

"Sayang, maafkan _tousan_ karena tidak membicarakan terlebih dahulu kepadamu." Ucap Kizashi.

"Sakura benci _tousan!_ " teriak Sakura.

Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajah Kizashi. Kizashi kaget dengan perlakuan Sakura kepadanya. Mebuki yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran antara putri dan suaminya tidak tega melihat suaminya yang sedari tadi bingung. "Sayang, biarkan aku yang berbicara kepada Sakura." Ucap Mebuki.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kizashi.

Mebuki langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dan terlihat Sakura sedang duduk di ranjangnya sembari menangis. " _kaasan_ tau kamu pasti tidak terima dengan keputusan _tousan_ yang menjodohkan kamu dengan Uchiha tanpa persetujuanmu dulu." Ucap Mebuki.

Sakura yang sedang menangis langsung melihat kearah Mebuki tanpa merespon ucapan Mebuki. "Kamu tau, sejak zaman kakekmu itu, keluarga Uchiha selalu baik dan bekerjasama dengan keluarga Haruno. Dan sampai sekarang, _tousan_ masih bekerjasama dengan keluarga Uchiha."

" _Tousan_ menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu Uchiha karena dia ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Bujuk Mebuki.

"Apalagi yang akan dijodohkan denganmu itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah pria tampan, dewasa. Yah walaupun dia orang yang dingin." Bujuk Mebuki lagi.

"Tapi Sakura tidak mau dijodohkan, _kaasan_." Ucap Sakura yang akhirnya bicara.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu tidak mau dijodohkan. _Kaasan_ tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi, siap-siaplah besok kita akan pergi dari rumah ini." Ucap Mebuki sedih.

"Hah? Maksud _kaasan?_ " tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Jika kamu tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Uchiha, perusahaan dan segala kekayaan yang _tousan_ punya akan diambil oleh Uchiha. Makanya _tousan_ menjodohkanmu dengan Uchiha agar kita khususnya kamu tidak hidup menderita." Ucap Mebuki.

Sakura terdiam dengan ucapan Mebuki. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Mebuki langsung pergi dari kamar Sakura. Sakura makin bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. "Gaara- _kun_ …" ucap Sakura sembari menggenggam liontin yang dia pakai.

.

Sakura telah siap dengan pakaian sekolahnya dan langsung duduk dengan canggungnya di depan _tousan-_ nya. "Ehem, setelah Sakura pikir-pikir… Sakura bersedia dijodohkan dengan Uchiha itu." Ucap Sakura dengan berat.

Mebuki dan Kizashi langsung menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Mereka tidak menduga bahwa Sakura akan menyanggupinya. Saking tidak percaya dirinya, mereka bahkan sudah berkemas untuk siap-siap minggat dari rumah ini. "Tapi, Sakura lakukan ini demi _tousan_ dan _kaasan_." Ucap Sakura.

Mebuki dan Kizashi saling pandang dan langsung tersenyum pahit. "Maafkan _tousan_ , _tousan_ telah menitik beratkan semua ini padamu, sayang." Ucap Kizashi merasa bersalah.

"Enggak kok _tousan_. Justru Sakuralah yang selalu membuat _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ kerepotan." Ucap Sakura.

"Enggak. Kamu tidak pernah membuat kami kerepotan. Kamu adalah putri kami yang sangat berharga sekali." Ucap Kizashi.

"Sudah-sudah, sarapannya habiskan." Ucap Mebuki memecahkan suasana penuh haru itu.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Sakura pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya dan keluar dari rumahnya. Disana sudah ada Gaara sedang menunggunya. Saat Sakura melihat senyuman Gaara, dada Sakura sangat sesak sekali. 'Biarkan aku dan Gaara- _kun_ bersama sesaat _kami-sama_.' Batin Sakura.

"Maaf menunggu lama ya." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah tidak juga. Kenapa semalam kau tidak mengangkat telponku?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ah itu, semalam aku berbicara bersama _tousan_ sehingga aku lupa dengan handphoneku. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura berbohong. Padahal semalam dirinya menangis akan nasib dirinya kedepan.

"Oh begitu ya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kalau ada masalah kamu bisa cerita kepadaku." Ucap Gaara yang seolah tau dengan situasi Sakura sekarang.

Sakura menatap lama Gaara. Dia langsung tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan Gaara disana. "Kalau kau tidak ingin kesiangan, kau harus kejar aku." Teriak Sakura.

Gaara langsung menatap Sakura sedikit kaget namun dia langsung tersenyum dan mengejar Sakura yang sudah lari duluan. 'Aku begitu mencintainya, _kami-sama._ ' Batin Gaara.

.

Sakura mendapatkan pesan dari _tousan_ nya bahwa dia harus pulang pukul 5 sore. Sakura menghela nafas tatkala melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 5. Sakura langsung membereskan alat tulisnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tenten, teman sebangku Sakura menatap heran Sakura yang terlihat seperti tergesa-gesa. "Sakura, kamu kenapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku sedang buru-buru, Tenten." Ucap Sakura.

"Disuruh cepat ya oleh Gaara?" tanya Tenten.

"Bukan. Bilang ya pada Gaara- _kun_ kalau dia datang ke kelas, aku pulang duluan. Ada urusan keluarga." Ucap Sakura.

"Oke. Siap." Ucap Tenten sembari pose hormat.

Sakura tersenyum kepada Tenten dan pamit pulang. Sakura langsung keluar dari kelasnya dengan cepat. Setelah sampai di rumah, Sakura disuruh Mebuki untuk memakai sebuah gaun hitam yang sangat indah sekali. "Untuk apa Sakura memakai gaun?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sudahlah, pakai saja." Ucap Mebuki.

Sakura pasrah dan memakai gaun itu. Gaun itu sangat indah sekali dan pas di badan Sakura. Mebuki memoles sedikit wajah Sakura dengan _make up_ sehingga wajah Sakura tampak sedikit dewasa. "Kenapa Sakura didandani seperti ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau akan tau nanti. Sudah, sekarang kamu berangkat menuju rumah Uchiha bersama _tousan_ mu." Ucap Mebuki.

" _Kaasan,_ semoga Sakura selalu diberi kekuatan oleh _kami-sama_." Ucap Sakura.

" _Aamiin_." Ucap Mebuki.

Sakura diantarkan menuju kediaman Sasuke oleh Kizashi. Setelah sampai, Kizashi meninggalkan Sakura disana. Sakura memberanikan masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan diarahkan oleh pembantu rumah untuk menunggu Sasuke diruang keluarga.

Sakura duduk dengan kaku dan melihat area ruangan keluarga itu. Klasik dan mewah kesan pertama Sakura melihat ruangan itu. Apalagi ada sebuah perapian bila dinyalakan apinya mungkin ruangan ini akan hangat. Di atas perapian itu terdapat sebuah poto keluarga yang berukuran besar. "Jadi itu ya keluarga Uchiha. Elit sekali." Gumam Sakura.

"Ehem…" dehem seseorang.

Sakura langsung melihat seseorang yang berdehem itu dan ternyata itu adalah Sasuke. Sakura langsung tersenyum kaku melihat Sasuke. "Ah, Ayo berangkat." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

Sakura dengan kaku mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang. ' _Kami-sama_ yang di depanku ini adalah calon suamiku? Benar-benar dingin sekali. Seandainya Gaara- _kun,_ aku pasti akan senang sekali.' Batin Sakura.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah mobil. Suasana canggung terasa diantara mereka berdua. Sakura tidak menyukai suasana canggung ini. Dia butuh adaptasi dengan calon suaminya itu. "Ano, Sa-sasuke- _sama_ , bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Sakura canggung.

"Panggil aku Sasuke- _kun_. Keluargaku akan menatapmu aneh kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ba-baik." Ucap Sakura.

"Jadi, kau akan bertanya apa?" tanya Sasuke tetap fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana? Dan kenapa kau ingin aku menjadi calon istrimu? Apakah ini selamanya?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Sakura langsung kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Apakah pertanyaannya sangat mengagetkan untuk Sasuke sampai-sampai Sasuke berhenti mendadak di tengah jalan? "S-sasuke- _sama_ eh maksudnya _kun_ kenapa berhenti di tengah jalan?" tanya Sakura sedikit takut.

"Ini lampu merah." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura melihat sekitar dan benar, ternyata sedang lampu merah. Sakura sedikit lega dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Kita sekarang akan pergi menuju rumah orang tuaku untuk memperkenalkanmu. Aku memilihmu karena aku ingin saja. Entahlah, aku tidak tau." Jawab Sasuke atas pertanyaan Sakura dengan datar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sedikit sebal. 'Dasar orang kaya. Semaunya saja. Aku tidak suka orang yang mempermainkan sebuah pernikahan.' Batin Sakura.

"Aku mempunyai seorang kekasih, aku mencintainya. Tapi kau malah ingin dijodohkan denganku." Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba curhat.

"Salah _tousan-_ mu sendiri yang menawarkan-mu kepada-ku." Ucap Sasuke bodo amat.

"Biarkan aku bersama kekasih-ku sebelum kita menikah" pinta Sakura.

"Terserah. Asalkan kau sudah berpisah dengannya bila kita sudah menikah" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura makin sebal dengan Sasuke dan dia langsung diam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia cuek dan tidak peduli dengan Sakura. Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di kediaman utama Uchiha. Sakura dan Sasuke turun dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah ruangan.

Disana terlihat Fugaku dan Mikoto sedang duduk sembari memainkan sebuah _handphone_ dan Fugaku sedang membaca sebuah dokumen. Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura-disana Sakura sedikit terkejut- dan berdehem bermaksud menyadarkan orang tuanya untuk memperhatikannya. "Ah Sasuke- _kun,_ sudah datang juga." Ucap Mikoto senang.

Mikoto melihat kebelakang Sasuke terlihat Sakura yang sedang menunduk dan menahan rasa gugup. Mikoto semakin tersenyum lebar dan berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Sakura. "Fugaku- _kun,_ lihat Sasuke membawa siapa?" ucap Mikoto.

Fugaku langsung melihat kearah Sasuke dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke membawa seorang perempuan kerumahnya. "Aku menepati janjikan?" ucap Sasuke kepada Fugaku.

"Hay gadis manis, siapa namamu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Haruno Sakura, _basan_." Ucap Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Haruno? Kau berasal dari keluarga Haruno? Wah tidak disangka sekali, keluargamu sudah banyak membantu perusahaan Uchiha dari zamannya kakeknya Sasuke, benarkan Fugaku- _kun_?" tanya Mikoto

"Hn." ucap Fugaku tidak jelas.

"Ah, justru keluarga Uchiha yang telah banyak sekali membantu keluarga saya." Ucap Sakura.

"Pokoknya keluarga kita itu saling bekerja sama. Oh ya, kamu sudah makan? Yuk, kita makan dulu." Ajak Mikoto langsung menarik Sakura menuju ruang meja makan.

Sasuke dan Fugaku berjalan dibelakang mereka. ' _Kaasan_ nya Sasuke- _kun_ sangat ramah sekali. Beda sekali sama anaknya.' Batin Sakura.

Mereka berempat makan dengan suasana yang hening. Hanya dentuman sendok dan garpu yang terdengar walaupun itu hanya samar-samar. Setelah itu, Mikoto menarik Sakura lagi menuju sebuah ruangan keluarga. Sasuke dan Fugaku lagi-lagi mengikuti mereka dari belakang. "Sakura, berapa tahun sekarang?" tanya Mikoto.

"Delapan belas tahun, _basan_." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa? Ternyata masih muda. Berarti kamu masih sekolah ya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya _basan_ , sebentar lagi lulus." Ucap Sakura.

"Berarti kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke setelah lulus ya? Wah _kaasan_ jadi tidak sabar menantikannya." Ucap Mikoto antusias.

Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung merespon ucapan Mikoto. "Oh iya, sejak kapan kalian kenal?" tanya Mikoto sukses membuat Sakura dan Sasuke tertohok.

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke seolah-olah mengatakan aku harus jawab apa? Sasuke pun sama dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Setelah dipikir dengan mendadak Sasuke pun menjawab "Sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Aku sering melihatnya disebuah restoran langgananku. Dan tidak disangka-sangka dia adalah putri dari Kizashi dan kami kenalan." Ucap Sasuke ngarang.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Mikoto sembari menatap Sakura sedikit tajam.

"I-iya itu benar." Ucap Sakura meyakinkan Mikoto.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu, _kaasan_ percaya. _Kaasan_ kira Sakura dipaksa Sasuke untuk menjadi pasangannya. Tapi, kayanya enggak deh ya. Kalian saling mencintai. Sasuke, jangan sakiti Sakura ya." Ucap Mikoto sembari menatap Sasuke.

Perkataan Mikoto itu sukses membuat mereka tertohok kembali. "hn." Ucap Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas.

Tidak terasa waktu semakin berjalan dan mengharuskan Sakura untuk pulang karena besok dia harus pergi sekolah. "Ah sayang sekali, kau harus pulang, Sakura." Ucap Mikoto.

"Maafkan aku, _basan_." Ucap Sakura tersenyum tidak enak kepada Mikoto.

"Ets, mulai sekarang kamu biasakan panggil aku dengan _kaasan_. Oke?" ucap Mikoto semangat.

"Ah, i-iya _ka-kaasan."_ Ucap Sakura.

"Ayo Sasuke antar Sakura pulang kerumahnya." Ucap Mikoto sembari mendorong pelan Sakura kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura dan pamit untuk pulang. Setelah itu, mereka berdua langsung berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke. Diperjalanan, suasana hening kembali menghampiri mereka. Sakura sudah ngantuk sekali dan ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah. "Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menunjukkan dimana lokasi rumahnya dan tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. "Terimakasih Sasuke- _kun_ untuk makan malamnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke.

Saat Sakura membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan berucap "Mungkin aku membutuhkan _email_ dan no HPmu untuk suatu kepentingan." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura langsung mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dan mereka saling bertukar _email_ maupun no Hp. Setelah itu Sakura langsung turun dari mobil. Sasuke pergi dari hadapan Sakura dan Sakura pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

Sekarang adalah hari libur, dimana semua tempat hiburan dan tempat rekreasi keluarga penuh. Terlihat di pintu bioskop Sakura dan Gaara keluar sembari bergandengan tangan. "Ahaha… tadi film nya lucu sekali. Aku suka sekali sama karakter utamanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, aku juga suka sekali." Ucap Gaara.

"Kau lapar? Aku sih lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan ditempat biasa?" tanya Sakura tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gaara.

"Boleh-boleh." Ucap Gaara.

Lalu mereka berjalan menuju sebuah café tempat biasa mereka makan. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa Sakura- _chan_ bergandengan mesra dengan laki-laki lain?" tanya wanita itu entah kepada siapa.

"Aku butuh penjelasan darinya supaya tidak salah paham." Ucap wanita itu.

Wanita itu membenarkan posisi kacamata hitamnya dan berjalan dengan santainya menghampiri Sakura dan Gaara. Pelayannya yang sedari tadi berjalan dibelakangnya menatap nyonyanya aneh. "Mikoto- _sama_ , anda mau kemana?" tanya pelayan itu dengan wajah memelas.

Wanita yang sedari tadi menatap Sakura yang ternyata adalah Mikoto tidak merespon pertanyaan dari pelayannya dan tetap fokus berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangku café menunggu Gaara membawa pesanan makanan mereka. "Ah Sakura- _chan_ kebetulan sekali bertemu disini." Ucap Mikoto polos.

Sakura yang sedang memainkan _smartphone_ nya langsung menegadahkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang berbicara kepada dirinya. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura begitu melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara. " _Kaasan_!" teriak Sakura terkejut.

Dan Gaara pun berjalan menghampiri meja yang di duduki oleh Sakura. Apa yang harus dilakukan Sakura dengan situasi ini?!

TBC

Assalamualaikum, hay, hallo semuanya kembali lagi bersama saya dengan fict red & blue chapter 2 hohohoho #plak

Bagaimana dengan chapter 2 nya? apakah makin gaje? atau makin aneh?

oh ya, disini sakuranya pasrah banget ya nerima perjodohannya haha bae aja ah:(

pokoknya segala komentar dan saran mau yang manis, pait, lada ala sambalado saya terima dengan senang hati hehe:* #jijik #plak

terus, makasih ya yang udah baca fict aku ini hehe sini sama aku peluk satu-satu #digampar


	3. Chapter 3

Wanita yang sedari tadi menatap Sakura yang ternyata adalah Mikoto tidak merespon pertanyaan dari pelayannya dan tetap fokus berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangku café menunggu Gaara membawa pesanan makanan mereka. "Ah Sakura- _chan_ kebetulan sekali bertemu disini." Ucap Mikoto polos.

Sakura yang sedang memainkan _smartphone_ nya langsung menegadahkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang berbicara kepada dirinya. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura begitu melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara. " _Kaasan_!" teriak Sakura terkejut.

Dan Gaara pun berjalan menghampiri meja yang di duduki oleh Sakura. Apa yang harus dilakukan Sakura dengan situasi ini?!

.

.

Red & Blue

Sasuke X Sakura X Gaara

T

Romance, drama

.

.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ah itu…" ucap Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa.

Gaara sudah berada disana dan menyimpan makanan yang Sakura dan dirinya pesan. Gaara menatap bingung Mikoto yang tiba-tiba duduk di kursinya. "Ah Gaara- _kun_ , kenalkan ini Mikoto- _basan_." Ucap Sakura memperkenalkan Mikoto kepada Gaara.

"Salam kenal, _basan_." Ucap Gaara sopan.

"Hn." Ucap Mikoto dingin.

Gaara langsung duduk disamping Sakura dengan sedikit canggung dan merinding karena sedari tadi Mikoto terus saja menatapnya dengan tajam. "Sakura, dia siapa?" tanya Mikoto langsung _to the point_.

"Ah, dia adalah Gaara- _kun_ , temanku di sekolah. Hahaha…" ucap Sakura sembari tertawa canggung.

Gaara terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura. Kenapa Sakura tidak mengakui dirinya sebagai pacarnya? "Benarkah?" tanya Mikoto memastikan.

Sakura langsung mencubit paha Gaara bermaksud memberi kode untuk mengiyakan apa yang diucapkan Sakura barusan. Gaara melihat Sakura sedikit kesal dan bingung karena Sakura memasang ekspresi seperti memohon kepada dirinya namun dia tetap tersenyum canggung. "Seperti itu lah, _basan_." Ucap Gaara datar.

"Oh begitu, syukurlah." Ucap Mikoto dingin.

"Mikoto- _sama,_ anda disuruh pulang oleh Fugaku- _sama_ sekarang juga." Ucap pelayan yang sedari tadi mengikuti Mikoto.

"Baiklah. Sakura, _kaasan_ menantikanmu main kerumah lagi ya. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Mikoto sembari tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Ah iya, hati-hati _kaasan_." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum juga ke arah Mikoto.

Mikoto langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa pamit kepada Gaara atau pun tersenyum kepada Gaara. Gaara menatap kepergian Mikoto sedikit aneh dan penasaran. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang harus diutarakan kepada Sakura. "Siapa dia? Kenapa kau memanggilnya _kaasan_? Dia bukan Mebuki- _basan_ kan?" tanya Gaara menatap Sakura sedikit tajam.

"Bukan, dia bukan _kaasan-_ ku yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah teman _kaasan_ Mebuki. Saking dekatnya aku dengan dia, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai _kaasan-_ ku sendiri. Hehe..." ucap Sakura ngarang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan bahwa aku ini kekasihmu, Sakura?" Tanya Gaara kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara- _kun_. Aku takut dengan Mikoto- _kaasan_. Dia suka marah-marah kalau aku menceritakan cowok, apalagi kalau aku bilang aku sudah pacar. Makanya aku menyembunyikan status kita" ucap Sakura berbohong.

Gaara menatap Sakura sedikit ragu dengan apa yang diucapkan Sakura tadi. Apa yang harus dipilihnya? Percaya atau tidak percaya? Sakura yang tau apa yang sedang Gaara pikirkan langsung menggenggam tangan Gaara dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan memohon. "Kau harus percaya padaku." Ucap Sakura.

Gaara menghela nafas dan langsung menggenggam balik tangan Sakura dan tersenyum kepada Sakura. "Aku percaya padamu, sayang" ucap Gaara.

"Terimakasih Gaara- _kun_." Ucap Sakura senang.

' _Gomenne_ Gaara- _kun_.' Batin Sakura.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas melihat kerjaannya yang telah dia selesaikan. Hari ini dia sangat capek sekali. Dia butuh istirahat sejenak. Saat Sasuke hampir memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kerjanya terbuka dan terlihat sang _kaasan_ berjalan dengan santai namun menatap Sasuke sedikit serius. 'Kenapa _kaasan_ memasang wajah seperti itu?' batin Sasuke sembari mengusap matanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kalau kamu capek sebaiknya kamu pulang ke rumah dan istirahat. Jangan kebiasaan tidur di kantor." Ucap Mikoto.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Sakura?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke yang hampir memejamkan matanya lagi langsung membuka matanya kembali dan terdiam. Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa karena dia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana kabar calon istrinya itu. Sudah hampir seminggu Sasuke tidak bertemu dan tidak menghubungi Sakura karena Sasuke sibuk kerja. "Dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Oh ya, apakah kamu tau bahwa minggu kemarin _kaasan_ bertemu dengannya di café yang ada di mall? Dan dia sedang bersama siapa? Bersama seorang cowok." Ucap Mikoto.

"Terus?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Jadi kamu tidak tau ya?!" ucap Mikoto.

"Emangnya Sasuke harus tau apa yang Sakura lakukan? Sasuke sudah percaya dengan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya harus tau lah. _kaasan_ tidak suka Sakura jalan-jalan dengan cowok lain apalagi mereka tampak dekat sekali. Bahkan _kaasan_ melihat mereka bergandengan tangan." Ucap Mikoto.

'Pasti Sakura sedang berjalan dengan pacarnya.' Batin Sasuke menduga Sakura.

"Sasuke, kamu dengar apa yang _kaasan_ bicarakan tidak?!" ucap Mikoto sedikit membentak.

"Aku mendengarkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Pokoknya _kaasan_ berpesan padamu, kamu harus mengawasi Sakura dan sering-seringlah kalian berkomunikasi." Ucap Mikoto.

Setelah itu Mikoto langsung pergi dari ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kepergian ibunya dengan lega. Sasuke harus memperingati Sakura. Sasuke langsung mengambil _handphone-_ nya dan mengetik sesuatu di _handphone-_ nya.

.

"Nah seperti ini, Gaara- _kun_." Ucap Sakura sembari menulis sesuatu di kertas.

Sakura dan Gaara sekarang sedang belajar bersama di café langganan mereka. Gaara mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya melihat hasil pekerjaan Sakura. "Ternyata, mudah juga ya." Ucap Gaara.

"Makanya, jangan ambil pusing." Ucap Sakura sembari menepuk lengan Gaara.

"Iya-iya." Ucap Gaara sembari menyalin tulisan Sakura di bukunya.

Sakura menunggu Gaara menyelesaikan menyalin hasil kerjaannya sembari memainkan _handphone-_ nya. "Oh ya, tidak terasa 3 bulan lagi kita akan lulus dari sekolah. Kamu jadi akan melanjutkan sekolah ke kedokteran?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura langsung menatap Gaara dengan tatapan sulit diartikan dan dia langsung tersenyum tipis. "Ya sepertinya jadi." Ucap Sakura.

"Lalu, apa Gaara- _kun_ juga jadi ke pertambangan?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Sepertinya jadi. Aku sudah konsul dengan guru BK." Ucap Gaara.

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku ikut senang." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, kalau kita sudah lulus dari sekolah apakah kita masih akan tetap bersama seperti ini?" tanya Gaara menatap Sakura serius.

Sakura yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu entah kenapa dadanya sangat sesak sekali. Sakura ingin sekali berkata iya dia masih akan tetap bersama Gaara, namun perjodohan paksa itu yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan itu. "Entahlah, Gaara- _kun_. Aku harap apapun nanti kedepan kita bakal seperti apa, semoga itu yang terbaik buat kita." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum tipis kepada Gaara.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku berharap aku ingin terus bersamamu dan bahkan aku berharap bahwa kau itu adalah jodohku yang dikirim oleh _kami-sama_ untukku." Ucap Gaara sembari menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura hanya tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Gaara.

 _Drrt Drrt_

Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ Sakura bergetar. Sakura mengecek _handphone-_ nya dan terlihat sebuah _email_ masuk. Sakura membuka _email_ itu ternyata dari Sasuke.

'Kau dimana?'

'Sedang di café konoha'

Dan setelah Sakura membalas _email_ dari Sasuke, Sakura kembali belajar bersama Gaara dengan serius. _Handphone_ Sakura kembali bergetar berkali-kali bertanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Sakura mengambil _handphone-_ nya dan tertera nama Sasuke di layar _handphone-_ nya. 'Kenapa Sasuke memanggilku disaat aku bersama Gaara- _kun_?' batin Sakura.

Sakura dengan cepat mengangkat telponnya. " _Moshi-moshi."_ Ucap Sakura.

"Keluar dari Café sekarang!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura langsung melihat ke depan café itu lewat jendela dan ternyata ada mobil Sasuke disana yang sedang menunggu Sakura untuk keluar dari café. Gaara yang sedang belajar langsung melihat Sakura yang sepertinya kebingung. "Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah Gaara- _kun,_ sepertinya kita belajar cukup sampai sini saja dulu. Entah kenapa aku dijemput oleh saudaraku." Ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk mobil Sasuke.

Gaara melihat mobil Sasuke dan sedikit terkejut. Gaara baru tau bahwa Sakura mempunyai saudara yang sangat kaya dan bahkan mempunyai mobil semewah itu. "Baiklah, kita sudahi pelajaran ini. Biar aku antar kamu ke saudaramu." Ucap Gaara.

Sakura yang sedang memasukan bukunya dengan cepat langsung terkejut. "Ah, gak usah." Ucap Sakura cepat-cepat menolak.

"Tidak apa, sayang." Ucap Gaara sembari memasukan bukunya kedalam tasnya dengan cepat.

"Ayo." Ucap Gaara lagi sembari menggandeng tangan Sakura keluar dari café.

Gaara menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju mobil 'saudara' Sakura. Sakura harus tenang dan pura-pura berbohong kepada Gaara bahwa Sasuke adalah saudaranya. Sakura harus bisa memperkenalkan Sasuke dengan tenang. Sakura, kamu pasti bisa!

Gaara mengetuk kaca mobil itu dan kaca itu turun. Terlihat Sasuke menatap mereka berdua datar. "Apakah Anda saudaranya Sakura?" tanya Gaara sopan.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dan dia melihat Sakura yang memberi kode kepada dirinya untuk menjawab iya. "Hn. Aku saudaranya." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Gaara." Ucap Gaara sembari menyodorkan tangan kearah Sasuke bermaksud berjabat tangan.

"U- ehem… Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke yang hampir menyebut marga keluarganya.

Sasuke langsung menjabat tangan Gaara dengan erat. Begitu juga dengan Gaara. Gaara melihat Sasuke begitu mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang pernah dia temui. "Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip denganmu, Sasuke- _san._ " Ucap Gaara sembari mengingat siapa yang mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Entahlah. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan ku saja. Ayo Sakura, cepat masuk ke dalam mobil." Ucap Gaara.

"Tidak apa kan aku pulang duluan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa kok. Belajar bersamanya kan bisa kapan saja." Ucap Gaara.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Gaara- _kun_ diantar pulang saja oleh Sasuke- _kun_. Bagaimana?" usul Sakura sembari melihat kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak suka dirinya disuruh seperti itu oleh orang lain. Ah, itu bukan orang lain Sasuke. Sakura adalah calon istrimu. Namun, tetap saja. Sasuke tidak suka dia dianggap seperti seorang supir. "Terserah" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ayo, Gaara- _kun_ naik. Aku duduk di depan ya." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura langsung naik ke mobil Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Gaara. Sasuke langsung menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti petunjuk dari Sakura. Setelah sampai, Gaara langsung pamit kepada mereka berdua dan turun dari mobil tanpa ada rasa curiga sama sekali kepada mereka.

"Kau akan mengajakku kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan mengajakmu kemana-mana. Aku hanya ingin memperingatimu!" ucap Sasuke sembari menjalankan mobilnya entah kemana.

"Memperingati apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ku peringati kau supaya tidak dekat-dekat dengan sirambut merah itu di depan umum apalagi kalau kalian bermesraan! Kau sudah dikenal oleh _kaasan_ dan _tousan-_ ku!" ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura sebal.

"Namanya Gaara bukan rambut merah!" Ucap Sakura tidak terima kekasihnya dipanggil seperti itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namanya. Pokoknya, mulai sekarang kau harus jaga jarak dengannya!" Perintah Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Bukannya aku sudah meminta padamu biarkan aku bersama Gaara- _kun_ sebelum kita menikah. Aku tidak mau menuruti perintahmu, tuan Uchiha!" Ucap Sakura marah.

"Oh sudah berani melawan ya! Bilang pada Kizashi, aku membatalkan pernikahan ini dan siap-siap kau hidup gelandangan bersama orang tuamu itu!" Ucap Sasuke dingin dan tajam.

Sakura langsung terdiam dengan ancaman Sasuke itu. Dia tidak bisa menolak, apalagi ini bersangkut dengan orang tuanya. 'Dasar orang kaya terkutuk!' batin Sakura.

Setelah bertengkar dengan Sakura di dalam mobil, Sasuke memutar balikan mobilnya menuju rumah Sakura. Setelah sampai dirumah Sakura, Sasuke ikutan turun juga sembari membawa sebuah bingkisan yang entah apa isinya. "Kenapa dia ikut turun?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Kukira kau akan langsung pulang." Ucap Sakura sedikit sinis.

"Cepat buka pintu rumahmu." Ucap Sasuke tanpa merespon ucapan Sakura barusan.

Sakura makin sebal dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus saja memerintah. Sakura langsung membuka pintu rumah nya " _Tadaima_ " teriak Sakura.

" _Okaeri_." Teriak Mebuki di dalam rumah.

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Sasuke. Ternyata Mebuki sedang berada di dapur sedang mencuci piring. " _Okaasan_ , biar Sakura saja yang cuci piring." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak usah. Tanggung sebentar lagi juga beres." Ucap Mebuki.

"Oh ya, Sasuke- _kun_ datang kesini." Ucap Sakura.

"Hah? Mana?" tanya Mebuki langsung melihat kearah pintu dapur dan terdapat Sasuke sedang berdiri di sana sembari melihat mereka berdua.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum tipis melihat Mebuki. "Sasuke- _sama_ , maafkan saya rumahnya sedikit berantakan." Ucap Mebuki sembari membereskan sekitar rumah.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Kau itu calon mertuaku." Ucap Sasuke tak sopan.

"Ah, baiklah Sasuke." Ucap Mebuki menuruti ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku datang kemari cuma memberikan ini. Ini amanat dari _kaasan."_ Ucap Sasuke sembari memberikan sebuah bingkisan yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

"Ah, _arigatou_." Ucap Mebuki menerima bingkisan itu.

"Aku pulang dulu. Masih banyak hal yang harus aku urus. Permisi." Pamit Sasuke.

"Silahkan. _Arigatou_ sudah mau mengunjungi rumah Sakura. Kapan-kapan kesini lagi ya." Ucap Mebuki sembari tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke diantar ke depan oleh Mebuki dan Sakura. Setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kawasan rumah Sakura, Sakura dan Mebuki langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

 _Try out_ , ujian sekolah, segala ujian disekolah telah dilalui oleh Sakura. Dan sekarang adalah hari kelulusan Sakura. Sakura sedang memeluk Tenten yang sedang menangis karena tidak akan satu sekolah lagi dengan sahabatnya, Sakura. "Sudahlah, Tenten. Kita hanya terpisah oleh dua kota. Kamu akan belajar di kota Suna sedangkan aku akan tetap di Konoha." Ucap Sakura sembari mengusap kepala Tenten.

"Tetap saja. Aku takut tidak punya sahabat sepertimu nanti di sana." Ucap Tenten.

"Aku yakin orang sebaik dan semenyebalkan dirimu akan punya sahabat yang jauh lebih baik dari aku." Ucap Sakura.

"Ih... Sakura kamu jahat banget deh bilang aku nyebelin." Ucap Tenten sembari mencubit pinggang Sakura.

Sakura langsung tertawa dan Sakura kembali dipeluk oleh Tenten. "Semoga kamu juga bisa mendapatkan sahabat yang lebih baik dari aku. Dan kamu juga bisa menjadi pendamping Gaara yang baik selamanya." Ucap Tenten.

Sakura langsung tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Tenten yang terakhir. "Hey…" ucap seseorang kearah mereka.

Sakura dan Tenten langsung melihat ke seseorang yang tadi menyapa kearah mereka. Ternyata itu adalah Gaara. Sakura melihat Gaara langsung tersenyum sumringah. "Ah Gaara- _kun,_ selamat atas kelulusannya." Ucap Sakura senang.

"Selamat juga." Ucap Gaara sembari tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Hey, kalian belum mendokumentasikan momen ini kan? Bagaimana kalau aku poto kalian?" usul Tenten.

"Boleh." Ucap Sakura sembari memberikan _handphone-_ nya pada Tenten.

Sakura dan Gaara langsung berdekatan dan Gaara merangkul bahu Sakura. Setelah di foto, Sakura melihat Gaara dengan tatapan sedih. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat Gaara. Dan beberapa hari lagi hubungan mereka akan berakhir. Sakura harus siap memutuskan Gaara apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya. "Hey, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu seolah-olah aku akan pergi jauh darimu." Ucap Gaara sembari menatap Sakura bingung.

"Ah tidak kok." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Sakuraaaa!" teriak seseorang dari belakang mereka.

Mereka berdua melihat kebelakang dan terlihat Mebuki, Kizashi, Mikoto dan Sasuke. Tunggu, kenapa Sasuke dan Mikoto berada disini? Mebuki mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk menghampirinya. "Gaara- _kun_ , kau tunggu disini ya." Ucap Sakura.

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura langsung berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. "Kenapa kau berduaan dengan laki-laki itu lagi?" tanya Mikoto sebal.

"Ah _kaasan_ , sudah aku bilang dia itu sahabatku." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum kepada Mikoto.

"Tetap saja _kaasan_ gak suka!" ucap Mikoto agak marah.

"Maafkan Sakura, _kaasan_." Ucap Sakura sembari sedikit membungkukkan badannya kearah Mikoto.

"Ah tidak usah sampai begitu." Ucap Mikoto yang langsung menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk Sakura. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu ya, sayang. Siap-siap, dua hari lagi kamu akan menjadi nyonya Uchiha." Ucap Mikoto.

" _Arigatou, kaasan_." Ucap Sakura sembari membalas pelukan Mikoto.

Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seolah-olah berkata 'Sudah kubilang, jangan dekat-dekat dia didepan umum'. Mikoto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura dan mendorong Sakura kearah Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau tidak akan memberikan selamat kepada Sakura?" tanya Mikoto.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Ujian sebenarnya akan kau hadapi sebentar lagi." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura dan sedikit menyeringai.

" _Arigatou,_ Sasuke- _kun._ " Ucap Sakura sembari menatap Sasuke sedikit sebal.

"Ayo foto-foto dulu. Hey, bisakah kau potokan kami?!" ucap Mikoto kepada seseorang yang lewat.

Mereka berlima pun difoto bersama. Setelah itu, Mikoto menyuruh Sakura dan Sasuke untuk foto berdua bersama. "Posisimu kurang dekat Sasuke. Nah begitu, rangkul dia." Perintah Mikoto kepada Sasuke.

Gaara yang sedari tadi melihat Sakura dan keluarganya hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. Namun Gaara langsung mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat posisi foto Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan setelah difoto, Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Dan tampak Sakura malu-malu. "Sebenarnya, Sasuke itu beneran saudara Sakura?" tanya Gaara entah pada siapa.

.

Sakura tampak gusar melihat layar _handphone-_ nya. Dia tidak mau mengirimkan kata-kata ini kepada kekasihnya. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahannya yang akan terjadi besok. "Aku tidak mau hubunganku dengan Gaara berakhir." Ucap Sakura.

Setelah agak tenang, akhirnya Sakura dengan perasaan yang tidak rela harus mengirimkan teks itu kepada Gaara. Setelah itu, Sakura langsung duduk terkapar di kasur dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sedangkan Gaara, dia sekarang sedang membantu orang tuanya mengurus tokonya yang sedang ramai. Bahkan sampai selesai membantu orang tuanya, dia tidak sempat membuka _handphone-_ nya karena capek. Dia tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi besok.

.

Gaara bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka tujuh. Ternyata hari sudah pagi. Gaara mengecek _handphone-_ nya dan dia langsung terkejut dengan isi teks dari Sakura. "Apa maksud Sakura?" ucap Gaara.

Gaara buru-buru mengambil jaketnya dan membawa kunci motornya. Dengan cepat-cepat dia berjalan menuju garasi rumahnya tanpa menoleh kepada ibunya yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. Dengan kecepatan maksimal Gaara menjalankan motornya menuju rumah Sakura.

Dia masih tidak percaya ketika dia membaca pesan dari Sakura yang berisi 'Gaara- _kun,_ terimakasih atas apa yang telah kamu berikan kepadaku. Aku sangat senang dan bahagia bisa menjadi seseorang yang mengisi hatimu. Aku sangat, sangat, sangaaat mencintaimu. Namun, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita ini. Sekali lagi, terimakasih Gaara- _kun_ sudah mau menerimaku di kehidupanmu.'.

Perasaan Gaara begitu campur aduk melihat pesan dari Sakura. Dia butuh penjelasan secara langsung dari Sakura. Begitu sampai didepan rumah Sakura dan mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura, tidak ada orang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Sudah berkali-kali Gaara menelpon, mengirim pesan kepada Sakura namun tak kunjung Sakura jawab.

Galau dan gelisah yang Gaara rasakan. Ini sangat aneh sekali menurutnya. Setelah mengirim pesan itu, Sakura langsung menghilang dari hadapannya begitu saja. Gaara mengetuk sekali lagi pintu rumah Sakura dan masih tidak ada yang mau membuka pintu itu. "Aaarrgh!" teriak Gaara frustasi.

Sedangkan disebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang perempuan sangat cantik sekali dengan gaun pengantin putih yang terlihat sangat mewah dan elegan sekali. Dia menarik napas dan siap untuk melaksanakan upacara pernikahannya. 'Aku harus ikhlas untuk meninggalkan Gaara- _kun_.' Batin Sakura.

TBC

Assalamualaikum, Hay, Hallo kembali lagi bersama saya azichan dengan membawakan fanfic yang aneh ini ahahaha #inianakkenapa #plak

Sebelumnya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan

oh ya, seperti biasa saya butuh saran, komentar, kritik sambalado dari kalian.

semoga chapter 3 nya tidak mengecewakan.

dadaaaah~~ #plakplak


	4. Chapter 4

Perasaan Gaara begitu campur aduk melihat pesan dari Sakura. Dia butuh penjelasan secara langsung dari Sakura. Begitu sampai di depan rumah Sakura dan mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura, tidak ada orang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Sudah berkali-kali Gaara menelpon, mengirim pesan kepada Sakura namun tak kunjung Sakura jawab.

Galau dan gelisah yang Gaara rasakan. Ini sangat aneh sekali menurutnya. Setelah mengirim pesan itu, Sakura langsung menghilang dari hadapannya begitu saja. Gaara mengetuk sekali lagi pintu rumah Sakura dan masih tidak ada yang mau membuka pintu itu. "Aaarrgh!" teriak Gaara frustasi.

Sedangkan disebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang perempuan sangat cantik sekali dengan gaun pengantin putih yang terlihat sangat mewah dan elegan sekali. Dia menarik napas dan siap untuk melaksanakan upacara pernikahannya. 'Aku harus ikhlas untuk meninggalkan Gaara- _kun_.' Batin Sakura.

.

Red & Blue

Sasuke X Sakura X Gaara

T

Romance, drama

.

Hari ini marga Sakura sudah berganti menjadi Uchiha. Dia sudah menjadi nyonya besar. Hari ini juga adalah hari dimana dia sudah menjadi mantan Gaara dan istri Sasuke.

Mengingat Gaara, seandainya peristiwa yang sakral tadi dia lakukan bersama Gaara, pasti Sakura akan menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini. Namun, dia harus kembali ke kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak menikah dengan Gaara.

Setelah kelulusan sekolahnya, Sakura bersama orang tuanya buru-buru diungsikan ke rumah Sasuke sehingga Sakura tidak sempat pamit kepada Gaara.

Sakura duduk di depan meja rias dan langsung membuka segala aksesoris yang menempel di badannya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit lelah. Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjang dan duduk di sisinya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke dari cermin di depannya. "Lelah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Kalau kau tanya balik, aku akan jawab bahwa aku juga lelah. Lelah dengan drama ini. Pura-pura bahagia di depan banyak orang." Ucap Sakura dramatis.

"Itu emang sudah jadi resikomu." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura langsung melihat kearah Sasuke dengan wajah sebal. "Iya ini emang RESIKOku!" ucap Sakura sembari menekan kata resiko.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengakui." Ucap Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

Sakura langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian Sakura kembali lagi dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Dengan wajah malu-malu Sakura berucap "Bisakah kau bukakan resleting gaun ini?"

Sasuke yang sedang tiduran melihat Sakura sejenak dan langsung memalikan badannya memunggungi Sakura. "Tidak."

"Oh Sasuke, tolonglah bantu aku. Tidak mungkinkan aku keluar dari kamar dan menyuruh orang lain membukakan resleting ini?" Ucap Sakura sebal.

Dengan enggan Sasuke langsung berdiri dan membukakan resleting gaun yang Sakura kenakan. Tepat saat itu juga, pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan terlihat Mikoto di sana dengan wajah terkejut. "Aaa... sepertinya _kaasan_ mengganggu kalian ya." Ucap Mikoto sembari memasang senyum menggoda.

"Oh _kaasan_ , ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke kamar." Ucap Sasuke sebal.

"Ah, ti-tidak mengganggu kok. Ada apa _kaasan_?" Ucap Sakura canggung.

"Ah nanti saja, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian. Sasuke, yang lembut ya" ucap Mikoto sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sasuke.

Ternyata Mikoto salah paham dengan apa yang dia lihat. Mikoto berpikir bahwa mereka akan melakukan 'itu'. Padahal sebenarnya Sasuke hanya membantu Sakura membuka resleting gaun pengantin Sakura.

Setelah mandi bergiliran, Sakura dan Sasuke tiduran di ranjang dengan canggungnya. "Kau tidur di sofa sana!" Perintah Sasuke kepada Sakura sembari menunjuk sofa yang ada di kamar.

"Kenapa aku harus tidur di sofa? Sebaiknya kau saja yang tidur di sana" tolak Sakura tidak mau menuruti Sasuke.

"Ini kamarku dan kau harus mematuhi apa perkataanku!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini juga sudah jadi kamarku. Ingat, kita sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami-istri" Ucap Sakura mengingatkan Sasuke.

"Cepat tidur di sofa atau kau-"

"Sudahlah Sasuke- _kun_ , aku sedang malas debat denganmu. Aku capek." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke langsung terdiam dan menatap tajam Sakura. Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke, Sakura langsung memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

Sasuke tidak bisa tidur karena dia belum terbiasa berbagi ranjangnya dengan orang lain. Apalagi bersama seorang perempuan.

Sasuke tidak mau tidur di sofa dan Sasuke juga harus berpikir dua kali kalau dia ingin tidur di kamar tamu. Bisa-bisa Sasuke diberi pertanyaan dan diomeli oleh ibunya.

Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan tidur di ranjang bersama Sakura karena sudah tidak tahan menahan rasa kantuk.

.

Sinar mentari sedikit-sedikit memasuki ruang kamar sepasang pengantin melalui celah-celah gorden. Tanpa mereka sadari, posisi mereka sangat dekat sekali. Sasuke tampak memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Begitu pun Sakura memeluk balik badan Sasuke.

Sakura mulai terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya. Dia merasa badannya pegal sekali. Entah karena apa. Sakura merasa badannya sulit digerakkan. 'Kenapa badanku sulit bergerak?' Batin Sakura panik.

Setelah menyadari posisinya, Sakura terkejut dan reflek berteriak "Aaaaaaaa!"

Sasuke langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Sakura buru-buru menjauh dari Sasuke dan memeriksa keadaannya. Aman. Bajunya masih terpakai dan tidak ada yang terbuka sama sekali.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Sasuke menatap Sakura sebal dengan mata yang masih mengantuk "Kenapa kau harus berteriak tepat di depan wajahku, heh?" Ucap Sasuke sebal.

"Aah, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya terkejut." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tidak merespon ucapan Sakura dan merebahkan dirinya lagi ke ranjang. "Sana kau mandi duluan! Kita pasti sudah ditunggu oleh kedua orang tua kita" ucap Sasuke parau.

Sakura langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Sakura mengaktifkan kembali _handphone_ -nya yang sejak kemarin dia matikan.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat banyak sekali pemberitahuan dari media sosialnya. Itu semua kebanyakan dari Gaara yang mempertanyakan dimana Sakura berada. Dada Sakura sangat sakit sekali mengingat Gaara. Dia masih belum bisa _move on_ dari Gaara. Sakura terlalu mencintainya.

Sakura hendak membalas pesan dari Gaara namun _handphone_ -nya langsung direbut oleh Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Sakura. "Kembalikan _handphone_ -ku!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Sesuai perjanjian, kau tidak boleh menghubunginya lagi setelah kita resmi menikah" ucap Sasuke.

"Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali saja untuk membalas pesan dari Gaara- _kun_." pinta Sakura memelas.

"Tidak ada kesempatan untukmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke melempar _handphone_ Sakura ke bawah dengan keras sehingga _handphone_ Sakura hancur. Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu, heh?" Ucap Sakura murka.

"Siang nanti kita beli yang baru. Dan jangan lupa, hapus semua akun sosial mediamu yang lama. Kau boleh buat akun lagi. Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus menggunakan marga Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap tajam Sakura.

Sakura yang ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke terdiam tidak bisa melawan. Sasuke membawa _handphone_ Sakura yang sudah hancur dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Setelah itu, Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tidak lama untuk menunggu Sasuke selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap, Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka berakting mesra tepat di depan orang tua mereka.

Ah lebih tepatnya di depan orang tua Sasuke karena orang tua Sakura mengetahui hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sebenarnya. " _Ohayou_ Sasuke, Sakura." Ucap Mikoto.

" _Ohayou, kaasan_." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana malam kalian?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Sangat menyenangkan sekali. Bahkan Sakura meminta lebih." Ucap Sasuke ambigu.

Sakura sedikit tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke langsung membalas "Bukannya kau ya yang terus-terusan meminta, heh?"

"Sudah-sudah, pokoknya _kaasan_ tunggu kehadiran seorang cucu dari kalian berdua. Harus secepatnya" ucap Mikoto antusias.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum merespon ucapan Mikoto. Apakah mereka akan sanggup memberikan cucu kepada Mikoto? Kita terus ikuti cerita ini saja.

Setelah selesai sarapan, orang tua Sakura pamit untuk pulang ke rumah mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke mengantar mereka sampai depan rumah Sasuke. " _Kaasan_ , jangan tinggalkan Sakura di sini sendirian." Ucap Sakura sembari memeluk Mebuki.

" _Gomenne_ , Sakura. _Kaasan_ tidak bisa menemanimu. Tapi, bila kau butuh bantuan jangan segan-segan panggil kami ya." Ucap mebuki sembari mengusap kepala Sakura sayang.

"Betul kata _kaasan_ -mu. Turutilah perintah suamimu ya, Sakura. Sekali lagi, _tousan_ minta maaf." Ucap Kizashi menyesal.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Mebuki dan beralih memeluk Kizashi sayang. "Sudahlah, jangan bilang seperti itu lagi _tousan_." Ucap Sakura.

" _Tousan_ , jangan beri tau semua teman Sakura dulu terutama Gaara- _kun_." Bisik Sakura.

Kedua orang tua Sakura mengangguk merespon ucapan Sakura. "Sasuke, jaga Sakura ya." Ucap Kizashi.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya merespon ucapan Kizashi. Kedua orang tua Sakura langsung menaiki mobil. Mobil itu pun mulai menyala dan pergi meninggalkan kawasan rumah Sasuke. "Dan sekarang, antar aku beli _handphone_ baru." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke tidak jelas.

Setelah membeli _handphone_ yang terbilang sangat mahal dan mewah, Sakura membuat akun baru dengan nama samaran "Cherry Blossom". "Kenapa harus memakai nama seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke saat mengecek akun sosial media Sakura.

"Aku takut bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada seseorang temanku menemukan akun baruku dengan nama 'Uchiha Sakura'." Ucap Sakura sedih.

"Jangan _add_ atau _follow_ saja teman-temanmu." Saran Sasuke.

"Ya walaupun aku tidak men- _follow_ mereka siapa tau mereka tiba-tiba menemukanku." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura. "Siap-siap nanti malam kita akan pergi ke sebuah hotel." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Hotel?! Mau apa Sasuke ngajak Sakura ke hotel? Diakan belum siap disentuh oleh Sasuke. "Apa?! Hotel?" ucap Sakura memastikan.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Sasuke- _kun,_ emm… bagaimana ya bilangnya. Aku belum siap untuk-"

"Hey jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh! Aku mengajakmu ke hotel untuk menghadiri undangan pernikahan temanku." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

Sakura yang telah berpikir tidak-tidak merasa malu dan hanya tersenyum lebar kearah Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan kau ingin disentuh olehku?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau disentuh oleh orang sepertimu!" ucap Sakura sembari memasang wajah jijik.

"Terus kenapa tadi kau mikir yang tidak-tidak saat aku ajak ke hotel, heh?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura langsung terdiam begitu ditanya seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Sasuke langsung tersenyum geli melihat Sakura dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura di sana yang masih terdiam.

.

" _Apaa?! Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang?"_

"Iya. Kukira kau tau." Ucap Gaara sembari memindahkan _handphone-_ nya ke telinga kiri.

" _Pantas saja dia tidak membalas pesanku. Kukira dia sedang sibuk mengurus sekolahnya."_ Ucap seseorang dibalik _handphone-_ nya Gaara.

"Tenten, dia juga memutuskanku secara tiba-tiba." Ucap Gaara sedih.

" _APAAA?!_ " Teriak Tenten tidak percaya.

Gaara langsung menjauhkan _handphone-_ nya dari telinganya karena teriakan dari Tenten. _"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sakura. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba seperti itu?!"_ Tanya Tenten.

"Aku menelponmu untuk menanyakan itu. Kenapa kau malah tanya balik?! Kau membuatku semakin pusing saja!" ucap Gaara frustasi.

" _Ah gomenne Gaara. Aku sangat kaget dengan berita ini. Aku akan mencari info tentang Sakura. Secepat mungkin."_ Ucap Tenten.

"Hn." Ucap Gaara.

Gaara langsung menutup telpon dari Tenten seenaknya. Gaara semakin frustasi memikirkan Sakura yang entah pergi kemana. Gaara melihat galeri di _handphone-_ nya. Terlihat banyak sekali foto Sakura dan dirinya. Gaara semakin sakit begitu mengingat kenangan bersama Sakura.

Pintu kamar Gaara terbuka dan terlihat ibunya menatap Gaara khawatir. "Sudah berhari-hari kau tampak depresi. Ada apa, nak? Coba ceritakan pada _okaachan_." Ucap sang ibu, Karura.

Gaara diam tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Karura menghela nafas melihat putra bungsunya yang tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari dirinya. " _Okaachan_ gak tau kamu mendapat masalah apa. Tapi, kamu jangan lupa juga dengan masa depanmu." Ucap Karura sembari mengusap punggung Gaara.

" _Sensei_ di sekolahmu menanyakanmu terus dari kemarin. Kamu jadikan ikut test ke Universitas Konoha?" tanya Karura.

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya merespon ucapan Karura. Karura tersenyum melihat respon dari putra bungsunya. " _Okaachan_ kasih saran _deh_ buat kamu. Untuk sekarang, coba alihkan dulu masalah kamu dengan fokus belajar untuk masa depan kamu." Saran Karura.

Gaara menatap ibunya dan tiba-tiba saja dia langsung memeluk Karura. Karura syok. Sangat. Karena Gaara jarang sekali memeluknya. " _Okaachan_ , wanita yang gak pernah menyakitiku itu hanya _okaachan_ saja." Ucap Gaara.

Karura langsung mengerti apa maksud Gaara berucap seperti itu. Ditambah lagi tiba-tiba pundaknya jadi basah saat Gaara bersandar di sana. Karura hanya mengusap punggung Gaara. "Kamu kuat, Gaara." Ucap Karura penuh kasih sayang.

.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Sakura menghadiri sebuah pesta yang sangat mewah sekali. Terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang menurutnya sangat berkelas sekali. 'Jadi ini ya namanya pesta orang kaya?' batin Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke menghampiri rekan kerja Sasuke yang menikah dan memberikan selamat. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengobrol dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya juga yang hadir di undangan itu juga. "Sasuke, sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahanmu." Ucap rekan kerjanya, Orochimaru.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura hanya tersenyum merespon ucapan Orochimaru. "Ngomong-ngomong…" Orochimaru dan Sasuke di sana mulai membicarakan bisnis yang Sakura tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Bosan, Sakura mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Ah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik. Tidak enak memotong pembicaraan Sasuke, Sakura berjalan menuju _stand_ sebuah kue tanpa izin terlebih dulu kepada Sasuke.

Sakura terpana melihat kue-kue yang di sana yang menurutnya sangat lucu sekali sehingga sayang untuk dimakan. Sakura jadi bingung sendiri, dia ingin memakan kue yang mana. Saat dia melihat sebuah kue yang berwarna merah, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi teringat Gaara. 'Gaara- _kun,_ kau sedang apa sekarang?' batin Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas dan langsung mengambil kue itu. Namun, ada tangan seseorang juga yang mengambil kue itu. "Ah maaf." Ucap seseorang itu.

Sakura melihat seseorang itu dan terkejut. Sangat terkejut. "Ga-Gaara- _kun_?"

Apakah benar yang Sakura lihat adalah Gaara?

TBC

Yaa, akhirnya saya sudah mengerjakan chapter 4, hahaha #plak

Oh ya, bagaimana dengan chapter 4? Apakah masih kecepatan?

Dan aku nyadar, chapter 1 sampai 3 alurnya kecepatan, sepertinya saya lupa bagaimana cara membuat alur menjadi tidak cepat #plak maafkan ssaya karena saya bukan manusia sempurrrnaaaaaaaaa #sujudsujud #plak

Disini saya akan merespon review yang gak login,

Daunilalangkuning : emm, jadi mikoto bilang dia liat sakura dicafe itu waktu di mall, café di mall._. trus sasuke tanya sakura dimana dan sakura jawab di café, itu di café biasa bukan di mall, gitu maksudnya._. terus itu juga diwaktu berbeda, misalkan mikoto liatnya hari minggu, lalu mikoto bilang ke sasuke hari senin, gitu._. haha iya, emang enak aku-kau daripada aku-kamu, kebiasaan sih ya da aku teh orang sunda jadi gitu we lah x9 #plak, aaa justru aku suka di kritik kok, asalkan kritiknya bisa membangun hehehe #walaupertamabacanyanyesek #plak terimakasih kakak sudah mau mereview dan malahan mengkritik aku senaaaaang sekali dan salam kenal ya:3 bagaimana dengan chapter ini?

Vion17 : hehehe, makasih ya kak udah mau baca fict aku yang gaje ini:')

Pokoknya, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada semua readers yang sudah mau membaca fict saya:""""))) #kasihdoasatusatu #plak

Semoga fict saya bisa menghibur semuanyaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Sakura menghadiri sebuah pesta yang sangat mewah sekali. Terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang menurutnya sangat berkelas sekali. 'Jadi ini ya namanya pesta ala orang kaya?' batin Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke menghampiri rekan kerja Sasuke yang menikah dan memberikan selamat. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengobrol dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya juga yang hadir di undangan itu juga. "Sasuke, sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahanmu." Ucap rekan kerjanya, Orochimaru.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura hanya tersenyum merespon ucapan Orochimaru. "Ngomong-ngomong…" Orochimaru dan Sasuke di sana mulai membicarakan bisnis yang Sakura tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Bosan, Sakura mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Ah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik. Tidak enak memotong pembicaraan Sasuke, Sakura berjalan menuju stand sebuah kue tanpa izin terlebih dulu kepada Sasuke.

Sakura terpana melihat kue-kue yang dibuat sangat lucu sekali sehingga sayang untuk dimakan. Sakura jadi bingung sendiri, dia ingin memakan kue yang mana. Saat dia melihat sebuah kue yang berwarna merah, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi teringat Gaara. 'Gaara- _kun,_ kau sedang apa sekarang?' batin Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas dan langsung mengambil kue itu. Namun, ada tangan seseorang juga yang mengambil kue itu. "Ah maaf." Ucap seseorang itu.

Sakura melihat seseorang itu dan terkejut. Sangat terkejut. "Ga-Gaara- _kun_?"

.

Red & Blue

Sasuke X Sakura X Gaara

T

Romance, drama

.

Sakura masih terkejut melihat seseorang yang berada di depannya. Akhirnya, Sakura bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah berhari-hari dia rindukan. "Gaara- _kun,_ a-aku minta maaf…" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba menangis saat ingat dia sudah menikah.

"Ga-gaara- _kun,_ aku sa-sangat merindukanmu… hiks…" ucap Sakura langsung memeluk 'Gaara'.

'Gaara' sangat terkejut dengan pelukan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Dia bingung, kaget harus bagaimana. "Maaf nona, sepertinya anda salah orang." Ucap seseorang yang disebut 'Gaara' oleh Sakura.

Sakura langsung terkejut dan melihat kembali seseorang yang dia duga adalah Gaara. Dan setelah dilihat lama-lama itu memang bukan Gaara. Sakura langsung buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dari 'Gaara'. Dia sangat malu sekali.

Sakura langsung mengusap air matanya dan membungkukkan badannya kepada 'Gaara'. " _Gomennasai_ …" ucap Sakura malu.

Pria yang disebut mirip Gaara itu menatap iba kearah Sakura. Dia langsung menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari daerah pesta. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan wanita cantik menangis di pesta yang penuh kebahagian ini." Ucap 'Gaara'.

Pria itu membawa Sakura ke balkon hotel. Sakura melihat pemandangan sekitar hotel yang terlihat sangat indah. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Saya hanya salah orang." Ucap Sakura sembari membungkukkan badannya ke arah pria yang dia sebut Gaara.

"Haha… tidak apa-apa. Kupikir, itu sangat lucu sekali." Ucap pria itu sembari terkekeh.

Sakura hanya diam mendengar kekehan pria itu. Dia sangat malu sekali. 'Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah teringat Gaara- _kun_ dan membuat malu di depan orang asing.' Batin Sakura.

"Oh iya, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Perkenalkan, aku Sasori. Dan tolong, bersikap biasa saja. Jangan formal." Ucap Pria itu yang ternyata bernama Sasori.

"Aku Sakura." Ucap Sakura sambil senyum malu-malu.

"Sakura? Nama yang sesuai dengan penampilanmu. Jadi, kenapa kau tadi menangis? Mungkin, kau bisa sedikit cerita padaku." Ucap Sasori sembari tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Sakura menatap ragu Sasori. Rasanya sangat aneh mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada orang yang baru saja kenal beberapa detik. "Ah, kau pasti ragu untuk menceritakannya ya? Tidak apa, aku tidak akan memaksa." Ucap Sasori.

"Melihatmu, aku jadi teringat sosok pacar ah mantan pacarku." Ucap Sakura sedih.

Sasori menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Dia pikir, Sakura tidak akan curhat kepada dirinya. Sasori menyenderkan badannya ke pagar pembatas balkon dan mendengarkan curhatan Sakura dengan serius. "Aku masih mencintainya. Tapi, perjodohan ini yang memaksaku untuk meninggalkannya. Aku benar-benar rindu dia." Ucap Sakura kembali menangis.

"Ah jadi karna perjodohan paksa ya. Jadi putra dan putri dari seorang pengusaha besar memang itu resikonya. Harus siap dijodohkan dengan anak rekan kerja dengan tujuan kerjasama ataupun lainnya." Ucap Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk kecil setuju dengan ucapan Sasori. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa suamimu?" tanya Sasori.

"Dia adalah U-"

"Aku cari-cari ternyata kau disini." Ucap seseorang memotong ucapan Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasori langsung melihat ke sumber suara. Ternyata itu adalah Sasuke. Sasori terkejut melihat kehadiran Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasori langsung tertawa. "Dunia sangat sempit ya, Uchiha." Ucap Sasori sinis.

Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura untuk mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau apakan istriku, Akasuna?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Jangan dulu berprasangka buruk dulu, Uchiha. Aku hanya menghiburnya." Ucap Sasori sembari menyeringai.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sasori lalu beralih ke Sakura yang memasang wajah bingung. "Terimakasih sudah menghibur istriku! Sampai jumpa!" ucap Sasuke datar.

Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasori sendirian di balkon. Sakura yang ditarik oleh Sasuke tidak sempat pamit dan menatap Sasori tidak enak. Sasori dengan polos melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke menarik Sakura keluar dari pesta itu. "Sasuke- _kun,_ kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura kesal.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan dia tetap fokus pada jalannya sambil menarik Sakura. Lama-lama cengkraman Sasuke membuat tangan Sakura sakit dan memerah. "Sasuke- _kun_ , tanganku sakit!" ucap Sakura kesal.

Sasuke masih tidak merespon ucapan Sakura. Sakura geram melihat Sasuke yang tidak merespon ucapan dari dirinya. Sasuke menarik Sakura sampai ke tempat parkiran. Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Sakura dengan ogah masuk ke dalam mobil dan Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. " _Jiisan_ , kita pulang ke rumah." Suruh Sasuke kepada supirnya.

"Siap, Sasuke- _sama_." Ucap supirnya.

Mesin mobil pun mulai dinyalakan dan mobil pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan hotel. Sakura meringis kesakitan karena tangannya memerah gara-gara cengkraman Sasuke. Sakura menatap sebal Sasuke yang tidak peduli dengan Sakura. "Hey Sasuke, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau cemburu melihatku dengan Sasori- _san_?" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke langsung melihat Sakura dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku cemburu? Hahaha, ngimpi! Dan lagi, kenapa hari ini kau cerewet sekali!" ucap Sasuke sebal.

"Dan kenapa hari ini juga kau jadi aneh sekali?!" tanya balik Sakura.

"Dengar ya, Sakura! Ku peringati kau supaya tidak dekat-dekat dengan wajah bayi itu!" ucap Sasuke memberikan peringatan kepada Sakura.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" ucap Sakura sebal.

Sasuke diam tidak merespon ucapan Sakura. Sakura terus saja mengoceh dan menanyakan kenapa Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari Sasori. Setelah sampai rumah, Sasuke buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan menjauh dari Sakura.

Namun, Sakura terus saja mengikuti Sasuke. Sasuke sebal dan menatap tajam Sakura. Sasuke perlahan mendekat kearah Sakura dan Sakura langsung berhenti mengoceh dan menatap Sasuke sedikit takut. Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Sakura yang jadi kikuk. "Ka-kau, mau apa?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Sasuke tidak merespon ucapan Sakura. Sakura terus saja mundur menjauh dari Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura harus berhenti karena dinding. Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura yang tidak bisa kabur dari dirinya. Sakura makin gugup apa yang harus dia lakukan. Saat akan kabur, Sasuke buru-buru mencegat dirinya dengan mengunci Sakura ditengah-tengahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "A-apa?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan malah memejamkan matanya. Dia gugup. Sangat gugup. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh dan mengikutiku? Sasori itu saingan beratku. Jadi, kamu jangan coba-coba dekat dengan dia! Dan, jangan kegeeran apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu sekarang!" bisik Sasuke.

Sakura langsung membuka mata dan menatap Sasuke sedikit sebal. Sasuke menyeringai kembali dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian disana.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura sedikit mengintip ruang kerja Sasuke. Tidak ada Sasuke di sana. Sakura dengan perlahan masuk dan langsung mencari sesuatu di meja Sasuke. Namun, Sakura tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. "Kalau aku minta langsung ke Sasuke, mungkin dia akan marah besar." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura membuka catatan dan dokumen yang ada di sana. Dan dia masih belum bisa menemukan apa yang dia cari. Sekarang ini, Sakura sedang mencari kontak Sasori yang bisa dihubungi. Dia ingin meminta maaf karena kemarin tidak sempat pamit kepadanya. "Nama perusahaan Sasori- _san_ apa ya?" tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan terlihat Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu. Sakura yang sedang mencari sesuatu di meja Sasuke langsung kaget. Sasuke pun sama kagetnya karena melihat Sakura ada di ruang kerjanya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aa… aku sedang… membersihkan ruang kerja mu." Ucap Sakura sedikit gugup.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tak yakin. Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Sakura membereskan meja Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sakura dengan perlahan berjalan keluar ruang kerja Sasuke. Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

Tiba-tiba, _handphone_ Sasuke berbunyi tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Sasuke buru-buru mengambil _handphone_ dari saku. Melihat siapa yang memanggilnya Sasuke langsung berdecak sebal. Dengan enggan Sasuke mengangkat telepon itu. "Ada apa?!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

" _Kenapa kau selalu ketus padaku, Uchiha?"_

"Kalau tidak ada perlu, aku akan menutup telpon darimu, Akasuna!" ucap Sasuke sebal.

Sakura yang hampir keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke langsung terhenti dan melihat Sasuke. Ah, akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. _"Tunggu dulu! Maksud aku menghubungimu karena aku belum selesai mendengarkan curhatan Sakura dan menghiburnya."_

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli sekali dengan curhatan istriku, heh? Apa dia menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat menarik sehingga membuatmu dengan beraninya menelponku?!" ucap Sasuke sebal entah kenapa.

" _Emm… ya bisa dibilang begitu. Hahaha…"_

"Awas saja kalau kau- HEY!" ucap Sasuke kaget saat Sakura merebut handphone dari tangannya.

Sakura langsung lari keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke. "Sasori- _san_ , ini aku Sakura. Maafkan aku- AAA…" ucapan Sakura langsung terpotong saat merasakan Sasuke mengejarnya.

"Sakura! Kembalikan _handphone_ -ku!" ucap Sasuke sembari mengejar Sakura.

Sakura turun dari tangga dengan cepat dan berlari menuju dapur. Para pekerja di rumah Sasuke sebut saja Moegi dan Guren menatap dua majikannya senang. "Aku rasa Sasuke- _sama_ bahagia sekali menikah dengan Sakura- _sama._ " Ucap Moegi sembari memegang sapu.

"Ya, kau benar. Jarang-jarang Sasuke- _sama_ berlarian di dalam rumah." Ucap Guren.

Sakura terus berlari dengan kencang menghindari dari Sasuke sembari berbicara dengan Sasori. _"Sepertinya kalian berdua sedang kejar-kejaran yaa"_

"Iyaa… hah… karena aku… membawa… hah… _handphone_ Sasuke- _kun"_

" _Kalau begitu aku minta kontakmu."_

Sakura buru-buru menyebutkan kontaknya yang bisa dihubungi. Posisi antara Sakura dan Sasuke semakin dekat. Sasuke buru-buru menangkap tangan Sakura dan setelah dapat Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk mendekat kepadanya. Karena terlalu kencang menarik tangannya, sehingga Sakura langsung menubruk tubuh Sasuke hingga mereka berdua jatuh.

Tukang kebun yang sedang memotong rumput kaget melihat dua majikannya. Lalu dia pun tersenyum. "Dasar pengantin muda." Ucapnya.

Posisi mereka terbilang sangat dekat sekali. Sasuke di bawah dan Sakura di atas. Mereka jatuh di atas rumput-rumput. Sasuke buru-buru mengambil _handphone_ -nya dan menutup panggilan dari Sasori. Sakura buru-buru mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura hanya diam sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sudah siap dimarahi bahkan ditampar oleh Sasuke karena dia sudah dengan lancang mengambil _handphone_ Sasuke. "Jangan lakukan seperti tadi! Ingat!" ucap Sasuke sebal.

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Ini diluar dugaannya. Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di sana. Setelah Sasuke pergi, tiba-tiba _handphone_ yang berada di saku celananya berbunyi.

Sakura buru-buru mengambil _handphone_ -nya ternyata itu panggilan dari no baru. Sakura langsung mengangkat panggilan itu. _"Moshi-moshi, Sakura. Bisa ceritakan kejadian menarik tadi?"_

"Ah, Sasori- _san._ Sebentar, aku masih capek."

" _Panggil aku Sasori."_

Dan selanjutnya mereka saling memperkenalkan masing-masing.

.

.

Malam hari kemudian, Sakura sedang menikmati makan malamnya sendirian. Tanpa Sasuke. sejak insiden kejar-kejaran, Sasuke pergi dan belum kembali. Sakura yang masih belum siap bertemu dengan Sasuke merasa nyaman-nyaman saja.

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura pergi menuju kamarnya. Lalu dia mengambil _handphone-_ nya dan mengecek sebuah pesan dari Sasori. _"Sakura, kau sedang apa?"_

Sakura sedikit tersenyum membaca pesan dari Sasori. Walaupun Sakura baru mengenal Sasori kemarin malam, dia sudah nyaman _chat_ bersama Sasori. Dia merasa mempunyai seorang teman di suasana barunya. _"aku sedang tiduran. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"_

" _Aku sedang istirahat sejenak. Dan sebentar lagi akan melanjutkan kerja. Kau akan 'tidur' bersama suamimu? Haha"_

"Apakah seorang direktor selalu bekerja sampai larut malam?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

" _Aku belum siap 'tidur' dengan sasuke. Kau tau kan aku menikah pun terpaksa."_

" _Iya aku tau itu."_

Sakura berpikir kenapa dia bisa langsung curhat kepada orang yang baru saja dia temui. Apalagi dia curhat kepada saingan suaminya. Dia baru sadar, apakah Sasori akan menyebarkan rahasianya yang bahkan sahabatnya yaitu Tenten tidak tau sekarang Sakura dimana?

Sakura buru-buru mengetik pesan kepada Sasori dengan cepat. _"Sasori, setelah kau tau bahwa aku adalah istri dari sainganmu apakah kau akan menyebarkan apa yang telah aku curahkan kepadamu?"_

Sakura menunggu lama balasan dari Sasori. Namun, sudah hampir setengah jam Sasori tidak membalas pesannya. Sakura sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa kantuk dan akhirnya dia pun tertidur.

.

Matahari sudah memamerkan sinarnya dan burung-burung pun mulai berkicauan. Sakura bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, dia melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Sakura melihat ke sisi ranjangnya dan merabanya. Dingin. Tanda bahwa tidak ada yang tidur di sampingnya. "Apakah dia tidak pulang?" tanya Sakura.

Sakura buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Setelah itu, dia pergi ke ruang meja makan dan sudah tersedia makanan di sana. Sakura melihat ada Moegi sedang berjalan sembari membawa kemoceng. "Moegi, apakah Sasuke- _kun_ pulang waktu malam?" tanya Sakura.

"Saya kira Sasuke- _sama_ tidak pulang. Karena saya tidak melihat mobilnya."

"Apakah Sasuke- _kun_ selalu bekerja larut malam?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Setau saya, Sasuke- _sama_ selalu kerja larut malam. Tapi, di rumah. Dan terbilang jarang sekali Sasuke- _sama_ lembur di kantor." Ucap Moegi.

"Oh begitu, terimakasih Moegi." Ucap Sakura sembari duduk di kursi.

"Sama-sama, Sakura- _sama_." Ucap Moegi yang setelah itu langsung pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

Entah kenapa Sakura jadi kepikiran Sasuke. Dia membayangkan bahwa Sasuke itu marah padanya sehingga dia tidak mau melihatnya dan lebih memilih diluar seharian. 'Mungkin sebaiknya aku mampir ke kantornya.' Batin Sakura.

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura menyimpan piring bekas makannya ke dapur dan menyimpannya di tempat cucian piring. Lalu Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya dan siap-siap untuk berangkat menuju kantor suaminya.

Setelah siap, Sakura berjalan menuju garasi dimana di sana ada satu mobil yang dipersiapkan untuk dirinya beserta satu supir. Kebetulan di sana ada supir yang sedang membersihkan mobil. "Hay, bisa antarkan aku ke kantor Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura.

Supir itu, sebut saja Udon langsung menatap Sakura dan dengan semangat langsung menjawab "Ya, saya bisa."

Sakura langsung naik mobil dan diikuti Udon yang duduk di kursi supir. Mobil pun dinyalakan dan mereka langsung berangkat menuju kantor Sasuke. "Ini adalah tugas pertama saya mengantar nyonya. Saya senang sekali. Hehe…" ucap Udon.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Udon. "Kau begitu senang mendapatkan tugas." Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja, nyonya." Ucap Udon senang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terus bercakap-cakap. Sakura merasa beruntung karena semua orang yang dia kenal di kehidupan barunya sangat baik-baik sekali padanya. Kecuali, suaminya yang begitu dingin padanya. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil sudah berhenti di depan kantor. "Nyonya, bila ada apa-apa anda bisa hubungi no ini." Ucap Udon sembari memberikan kartu identitasnya pada Sakura.

"Oke." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kantor dengan canggung. Dia bingung dimana letak ruang kerja Sasuke. tiba-tiba saja dia jadi teringat dengan kantor ayahnya yang terbilang sangat sederhana sekali dan jauh berbeda dari kantor Uchiha. Dia jadi merindukan keluarganya.

Sakura langsung menghampiri resepsionis. Salah satu karyawan yang sedang duduk di sana langsung menyambut Sakura dengan hangat. "Selamat datang di perusahaan Uchiha, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Emm… ruang kerja Sasuke- _kun_ dimana ya?" tanya Sakura.

Dua orang karyawan yang ada di sana langsung menatap Sakura sedikit heran. Kenapa Sakura menyebut Sasuke dengan nama depannya? Mereka melihat rambut Sakura dan langsung teringat saat pesta pernikahan tuan mereka. "Sa-Sakura- _sama!_ Kami minta maaf karena tidak mengenalimu dari awal. Mari saya antarkan anda menuju ruang Sasuke- _sama_." Ucap karyawan itu sembari membungkukkan badannya diikuti oleh temannya.

Sakura yang kaget melihat tingkah mereka malah ikut membungkukkan badannya kembali. "Tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura diantar oleh salah satu karyawan di sana menuju ruang Sasuke. Sakura melihat kantor Uchiha dengan sangat kagum sembari memeluk sebuah tas. 'Pantas saja _otousan_ meminjam uang kepada perusahaan ini.' Batin Sakura.

"Kita sudah sampai di depan ruang Sasuke- _sama._ Anda bisa langsung masuk ke dalam. Sasuke- _sama_ hampir seharian ini berada di ruangan." Ucap karyawan itu.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu."_ Ucap Sakura.

Karyawan itu pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura sedikit menghela nafas dan langsung masuk ke ruang kerja Sasuke. Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan laptopnya. Merasa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, Sasuke melihat langsung dan terkejut melihat Sakura. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya sedikit khawatir saja." Ucap Sakura sembari duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Sasuke.

Sakura melihat penampilan Sasuke agak berantakan. Namun, walau agak berantakan dia sangat tampan sekali. Sedikit ada rasa bahwa Sakura beruntung punya suami seperti Sasuke yang kaya dan tampan lagi. Tapi menyesalnya, Sakura tidak sama sekali mencintai Sasuke.

Sasuke diam tidak merespon ucapan Sakura dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Sasuke- _kun,_ kenapa kemarin malam kau tidak pulang? Menurut Moegi kalau pekerjaanmu di kantor tidak selesai, kau selalu menyelesaikannya di rumah. Tapi kemarin kau tidak pulang sama sekali. Kau masih marah padaku gara-gara kejadian kemarin?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke langsung menatap sebal Sakura dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Sakura ke laptop. Sakura sedikit sebal juga melihat tingkah suaminya yang menurutnya sedang ngambek. Ya, walaupun memang sifat Sasuke biasanya seperti itu. Sakura menyimpan tas yang sedari tadi dia pegang di meja kerja Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti tidak mengganti pakaian mu dari kemarin. Jadi aku bawa pakaian ganti mu sekaligus bawa makanan. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah." Ucap Sasuke.

Namun saat Sasuke sudah menjawab, tiba-tiba saja perut Sasuke berbunyi. Wajah Sasuke langsung merah dan mencoba tidak menatap Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar suara perut Sasuke langsung cengengesan. "Kau _tsundere_ Sasuke." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke masih diam tidak merespon ucapan Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas melihat tingkah Sasuke dan dia langsung berdiri. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang lagi saja ke rumah. Atau mungkin aku bisa main ke mall." Ucap Sakura.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu bermain ke mall, heh?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura merasa sedikit senang dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Akhirnya, dia merespon juga. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku takut bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Apalagi kalau bertemu dengan Gaara- _kun_ …" ucap Sakura sedikit lirih saat menyebut nama Gaara.

Sasuke sedikit mendecih mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Kau langsung pulang ke rumah. Jangan kemana-mana. Apalagi kalau bertemu dengan si merah itu, jangan!" ucap Sasuke.

"Merah? Apakah itu Gaara- _kun_ atau kah Sasori?" tanya Sakura.

"Keduanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oke, aku akan keluar kalau ada izin darimu. Kecuali ke kantormu mungkin, aku akan sering kesini. Karena, disini banyak orang-orang yang menyenangkan." Ucap Sakura.

"Terserah." Ucap Sasuke

Sakura langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Dia menghubungi Udon untuk menunggunya di depan Kantor. Sakura berpas-pasan dengan seorang wanita yang berpenampilan sangat elegan sekali. Sakura tersenyum melihat wanita itu. Wanita itu membalas senyuman Sakura. 'Sepertinya klien Sasuke- _kun_.' Batin Sakura.

Setelah sampai di depan kantor, Sakura melihat mobilnya sudah ada di depan kantor. Sakura langsung menaiki mobil itu dan menyuruh Udon untuk menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah.

Sasuke melihat tas yang tadi dibawa oleh Sakura. Dia langsung mengambil dan melihat isi dari tas tersebut. Sasuke mengambil makanan dan perutnya langsung berbunyi. Bohong kalau dia tidak ingin memakan makanan itu. Sasuke langsung memakan makanan itu dengan sedikit lahap. 'Ah, jadi begini ya rasanya mempunyai seorang istri' batin Sasuke

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang wanita yang tadi bertemu dengan Sakura. "Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu." Ucap wanita itu.

Sasuke melihat sebentar kepada wanita itu dan melanjutkan makan kembali. "Hn. Untung kau datang terlambat." Ucap Sasuke setelah menelan makanannya.

"Mungkin kalau aku datang dari tadi, dia akan terkejut melihat kita." Ucap wanita itu sembari tersenyum menggoda ke arah Sasuke.

Siapa wanita itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

TBC

Hallo, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 :')

sebelumnya, maafkan saya ngeupload nya telaat dikarenakan saya sudah kelas 3 SMA dan kemarin-kemarin juga saya jadi panitia lomba PMR se-jawa barat jadi tidak sempat buat ceritanya:'''')))

dan alhamdulillah acara lomba sudah beres, ulangan sudah beres, udah dibagi rapot dan nilai saya memuaskan dan ada juga yang turun:((( masyaallah itu nilai buat bekel SNMPTN duuh:"((( #tibatibacurhat #plakplak

Oh ya, bagaimana dengan chapter 5? apakah ada yang menunggu fict ini?:') #gakada #plak apakah alurnya masih kecepatan? atau agak tidak cepat? wkwkwk maafkan kalau masih kecepatan

saya akan membalas review yang gak login disini

 **DaunIlalangKuning :** Aduuuh terimakasih banyak kamu hemmm terharu ada juga ya menunggu fict aku yang gaje ini:''''))) #plak apakah chapter sekarang alurnya masih kecepatan? umur aku? masih muda kok, 18 tahun:")))) #tampakmudakan #plak

 **yencherry :** Hay salam kenal:) ini udah dilanjut, maafkan lama ya:") #dibunuh

pokoknya saya ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada semua yang sudah membaca fict saya dan bahkan yang mereview atau pun memfavorite ataupun follow hmmm terhura saya terhura:""""))) #dibuangkelaut

Semoga fict saya menghibur semuanya


End file.
